Behind the Scenes
by Ash-X7
Summary: Go behind the scenes of Japan most hit series, Sailormoon. Find out the actual life and relationships between the actors and actresses in the show. A strict SeiyaUsagi, YatenMinako.
1. Will You Be My Lead Actor

--

Disclaimer: I state very clear. I do not own SM characters or series. However, I do own this story and plot. No real people are being involved! The director or producer all made-up for this story.

If you are a new reader, do read my other fanfics, _**The Love Legend**_, and _**National Psychical Academy**_ stories with S/U pairing… Same goes for this, so if you are not an S/U supporter, don't read it!

--

* * *

--

**Behind the Scenes**

--

Summary: Go behind the scenes of Japan most hit series, Sailormoon. Find out the actual life and relationship between the actors and actresses in the show.

Have you ever wonder what life is like for the actors/actresses backstage? Being a celebrity is nothing glamorous. You want to know more? A strict Seiya/Usagi dedication! Come, I show you the real world behind the scenes…

--

* * *

--

**Will You Be My Lead Actor**

--

"My name is Usagi Tsukino. I'm an eighteen years old full-time student who hardly have any time for school due to my hectic work as an actress. I play the main female character for the fictional television series, Sailor Moon, and I like my role, Sailor Moon, very much because we held many many resemblances with each other. Like, in actual life, I'm a poor student and I tend to cry a lot. I mean, really a lot. But, there's one major difference between the real me and the character I'm playing, and that is…

I'm actually in love with a different guy in reality.

I'm secretly in love with him for more than ten years now. Why did I enter the entertainment industry and become an actress? It was all because of him. You see, my childhood friend and neighbor, Seiya Kou, he's the lead singer in the band, Three Lights, and a professional model. He's a really talented artist whose responsibilities in the band are lead vocals, keyboard, lyrics, and composing. From young, Seiya loves teasing me, and I would cry hysterically till he apologize, which most of the time he would, by dedicating several musicals and songs to me. I loved whenever he did that since it'd make me feel so special.

But ever since he became a singer with his two cousins, Taiki and Yaten, our relationship started to drift apart. I hardly get to see him in school or at his place next door, and the only time I was able to catch a glimpse of him was on television, posters, and concert events. Seiya is a woman-magnetic. He's always surrounded by gorgeous models, singers, and actresses, of course, excluding his big fan-club. And whenever they rumored him dating another pretty celebrity, my heart would ache terribly. Somehow, it hurts so much inside to know that he might have a girlfriend or he's in love with someone else. Therefore, I went to the audition for the lead role in Sailor Moon. hoping to catch his attention and be on the same stands as him.

I was overjoyed when they told me I was selected for the act! I thought finally we can be together like before, but I was wrong. For some reason, Seiya wasn't happy that I've become an actress. But why? He didn't answer me and our relationship distant even further. Maybe I was just being naïve. He'd never approve a plain girl like me as his lover, and I'm nothing more than a younger sister to him.

Once again, I was heartbroken and in order to bury my grief, I dedicated myself into acting the role, Sailor Moon. These two years had been fruitful enough, and I've made plenty of friends as well as some enemies – female celebrities who are interested in Seiya, namely Rei Hino.

But, I can't blame them, can I? Seiya hit the list in 'People's Magazine' as the number one sexiest guy in Japan, he and his band won couple of musical awards this year too. I wasn't that bad as an actress myself since I was awarded with the 'Best Leading Actress'. And, if that reward wasn't surprising enough, our director planned to have the Three Lights as the key actors for the Sailor Moon final season, Sailor Stars. Yes! I finally get to work with Seiya! Hopefully he agrees…" – Usagi's POV

--

* * *

--

"I'm still considering…" Seiya muttered.

He was in his room with Usagi as they tried to finish their schoolwork till she brought the subject up.

"Why?!" Usagi desperately questioned. "I'm sure you will do well in acting too…"

"Why? That's because they're asking me to play the role of a girl!!" Seiya exclaimed. "This is so frustrating… Do I seriously look like one to them?"

"Maybe a little…" Usagi giggled under her breath.

To her, Seiya was already handsome enough as a guy, gorgeous beyond words, and if he was to become a female, no doubt she'd be beautiful.

"Hey…" he frowned. "That's it… I'm not taking up the role…"

"Bu-but… Yaten have agreed on it… Shouldn't you be accompanying him too?" Usagi persisted.

"Why must I? He accepted it because he wants to spend more time with Minako. That idiot doesn't need me…" Seiya replied uncaringly while flipping over a page.

"_But I need you…"_ Usagi thought deeply as she stared sadly down at her textbook.

"Don't you…" she began, her voice shaking slightly. "Don't you want to spend more time with me?"

Seiya instantly stopped writing and glimpsed up at the upset Usagi, shocked to find her near tear expression.

"O… Odango… Why are you crying? Did I say something that upset you?" He asked anxiously and rushed over to her side.

"It's nothing…" Usagi shook her head gently and avoided his stare.

She looked up only when she felt him wiping her tears with his thumb.

"Please Don't cry…" he pleaded gently. "You know I dislike seeing you sad…Tell me, what's wrong?"

But Usagi refused to answer him, shaking her head repeatedly with a blush.

Seiya let out a sigh, "Let me guess… You are crying because I said I didn't want to take up that girly role?"

Usagi remained quiet, her eyes locked onto her lap. Seiya sighed in defeat, knowing his childhood friend too well. This only meant he was right, but she was either too shy or embarrass to admit it.

"If I'm to accept the role, will you stop crying?"

This magically brightened Usagi up, "Really? Really? You are willing to be in the same cast with me?"

Seiya chuckled at her anticipation, "Hai… Hai… If that makes you happy…"

"I'm… I'm really happy!" Usagi eagerly grasped onto his hand and exclaimed. "Thank you, Seiya! Thank you!"

Seiya could only stare speechlessly at the happy blonde, his cheek showing slight redness. He did not expect Usagi to be this overjoyed with him accepting the role. He smiled, noticing that she looked twice as beautiful when she was smiling like that. That was something he had took note of ever since young. The smile he had grown to adore and cherish to the point that he would do anything just to see it again.

"You don't have to thanks me, silly." He patted her gently on the head before reaching over for his notebook. "Let's continue with our homework shall we? We still have loads more to do…"

Usagi nodded with a bright smile and happily shifted her focus back to her schoolwork. She was really happy, thrilled even, since her dream finally came true. She couldn't stop smiling not when she knew that they would be seeing each other more often from now on.

On the other hand, Seiya was secretly stealing glimpse of Usagi smiling to herself from the corner of his eyes. He adored her smile; that priceless expression. But he didn't know then that he was the factor to her happiness.

An hour passed and, as expected, Usagi had fallen asleep from all the studying.

Seiya shook his head at her bad habit, but caringly placed a blanket over her.

"Seiya…"

His eyes shot wide opened when he heard her called his name with a smile.

He smiled at this and affectionately wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You know that I've always love you, Usagi…" he whispered softly into her ears.

But, she didn't know, of course, not till much later.

--

* * *

--

A mass of paparazzi gathered outside a small restaurant as they tried to steal shots of the pair of celebrity dining inside.

"Can't they just leave us alone just for once?" Yaten scanning through the menu grumbled in annoyance.

"Don't blame them. They are just doing their job." Minako giggled at her boyfriend's frustration.

The couple was seated at a booth in the corner of the place. Only a few people were there besides them at the moment, and they had given them autographs in order to dine in peace.

A waitress walked up to their table with a small notepad and pen asking, "May I take your order?"

She had her hair tied back and the uniform she wore seemed to be altered to show more skin than it was supposed to. Her eyes were focused on Yaten watching him intensely, obviously interested until she saw Minako. Her eyes immediately flashed with dislikes when she realized who she was.

"Minako, what would you like?" Yaten ignoring the waitress distaste towards his girlfriend asked.

"I heard the apple pies here are pretty good. Should we try that?" Minako suggested with a smile.

"Sure." Yaten agreed and immediately placed his order without hesitation, wanting the waitress to leave.

"I didn't expect that you would agree to take up the Sailor Star Healer's role." Minako voiced after the waitress had left. "I thought you'd dislike this character cast, since she's a girl after transformation."

"It's true…" Yaten replied honestly. "I still dislike that girly role… but if I take it up, we might be able to spend more time together…"

His response left Minako blushing, "You don't have to go this far for me…"

Yaten smiled at her shyness, "How are you intending to repay me then?"

"Repay you?" Minako blinked. "But I didn't force you into it…"

"Fine. I shall call the director and tell him to get a replacement for me." Yaten threatened as he intentionally took out his cell phone from his right pocket.

"No! No…" Minako leaned forward and snatched his phone away. "Don't… Don't… call…"

"Hm? Then reward me with something." Yaten requested with a mischievous grin.

"Wh-what do you want?" Minako asked timidly.

"A kiss." He requested boldly. "On the lips."

"What?! Here? Now?" Minako freaked at his request.

Yaten nodded with a grin.

"Bu-but, there are people watching… and the paparazzi are still outside…" Minako hesitated.

"Oh?" Yaten playfully reached for his left pocket and took out another cell phone. "Then I am calling the director to cancel…"

"Hey… why do you have so many cell phones?" Minako once again reached forth in the attempt to snatch the cell phone away, but he was too quick for her this time.

"Kiss me." He demanded mischievously.

Minako glanced up at her playful boyfriend with a red face before submitting a quick kiss on his lips.

"Yummy. This is the best appetizer…" Yaten licked his lips.

"Stop teasing me already…"

"I'm serious. And I hope the paparazzi took a shot of that kiss…"

"But, why?! That will be so embarrassing! Tomorrow papers and magazines will be filled with our headlines!" Minako exclaimed, not understanding her boyfriend's intention.

"So, all those perverted guys out there would know that you, Minako Aino, truly belongs to me, Yaten Kou." He grinned slyly.

He knew that guys were all over his girlfriend since she was a popular ex-model before she took up acting. She was tall, slim, and stunningly beautiful, a girl who can made any male celebrities fall head over toes for her. And, even after she was in an open relationship with her, her love pursuers still remained persistence. He hated that she was so popular, worried that she might get taken from him one day. But Minako didn't seem to be aware of his worries as she giggled at his possessiveness.

The couple was soon interrupted when they noticed two familiar gentlemen entering the restaurant.

"It's Mamoru-san and Saphir-san." Minako hissed to her boyfriend as they both turned into their direction. Apparently, the two men didn't notice Minako and Yaten as they proceeded front and sat a table in front of them.

Neither Yaten nor Minako was fond of the two celebrities seated before them. Mamoru, the lead male actor of Sailor Moon, was a playboy in reality while Saphir was one of Minako's love pursuers.

"Great. There goes our romantic dinner…" Yaten grumbled unhappily.

"Just endure them for a while, Yaten. At least we don't have to work with them much in the final season. I went through the script, Saphir wouldn't be appearing and Mamoru died in the series…"

"That's some good news." Yaten commented, sounding rather relief.

The couple proceeded with their meal silently while eavesdropping some of their conversation.

-

"I heard that you aren't given much screen time for the Sailor Moon final season. Don't tell me you got into a fight with the producer again." Saphir asked after they had placed their order.

"I'm through with that stupid old man, as well as that show. Some better directors got me into their movies instead, so I told him that I don't have much time for his silly finale..." Mamoru replied arrogantly. "And besides, if I don't step down for a while, the new actors would have no chance to rise, would they?"

"You mean the Three Lights? But, I must say, they are pretty successful for a new band." Saphir commented.

"They are young and still have a long way to go. Just because they won a few music awards, doesn't mean they can do well in the acting field…"

"Well, that's true. And, I heard you are interestd in Usagi Tsukino. Isn't she rumored to be a close friend of the Three Lights? Since when did you switch your taste to younger girls?"

"Usagi has great talent." Mamoru smirked. "This girl maybe young but she devotes herself into acting really well, especially in kiss scene. I got to praise her for that…"

"You sounded as though you are intending to rape her innocence? Well, I hope she doesn't fall for your trap. But, she's still single, isn't she?" Saphir said half-heartedly.

"Yes, and definitely a virgin." Mamoru replied with a evil smirk.

"You are a true playboy." Saphir laughed. "But I heard she's a hard catch. She rejects all dates and doesn't get close to any of the male celebrities other than the Three Lights."

"I like tough chicks like her. It makes everything seems more interesting." Mamoru commented bluntly.

"You are a really terrible person…" Saphir chuckled.

"Me? Terrible? You don't have right to call me that." Mamoru carried on. "Do you seriously think I was not aware of your attempt to peep on Minako-san when she's changing?"

His remarks had Yaten choking on his sprite. "He what?!"

"Don't cause a fight here, the paparazzi are still outside." Minako held onto Yaten's hand firmly, wanting to prevent him from causing a commotion.

"That bastard tried to peep on you when you were changing and you expect me to feel nothing about it?!" Yaten shouted and shot up from his seat, immediately catching everyone's attention.

"Oh? What a nice coincidence to be meeting one of the Three Lights, Yaten Kou, and the very lovely Minako-san here." Saphir greeted as he stood up arrogantly with Mamoru.

"You bastard!" Yaten yelled and dashed forward, but Minako immediately embraced him from behind, stopping his attack.

"Yaten! Don't! Don't cause a commotion here!" Minako insisted.

"Let me go Minako! He violated you! Let me kill him!"

"No! No!" Minako persisted. "If you hit him, your career will be over! You can't sing anymore! You will be thrown out of the industry!"

Yaten reluctantly stop his assault, understanding her thoughts. This was the real thing and it was nothing justifying like the television series. He couldn't break the law, not with his career and dream on the line.

"Yes, listen to your little girlfriend." Saphir added as he walked over to the couple. "Besides, do you have any evidence that I violated her?"

"I'll kill you!" Yaten clutched his hands into fists, wanting so badly to throw a crucial punch onto that disgusted face of his.

"Kill him? Can you?" Mamoru challenged and added. "We celebrities got to keep our image at all times. You are quite clear what tomorrow headlines will be if you touch him. Let's see…'The Three Lights Violence' maybe ? "

"If you want to destroy your future and your friends'... Punch me here." Saphir pointed his finger to his left cheek slyly.

"You…!" Yaten growled but didn't start an attack.

"You are not punching me?" Saphir smirked. "Then I'm leaving… Goodbye, little boyfriend. I envy you. Your girl got a hot body…"

Saphir last provocative phrase had Minako tightening her grasp on Yaten since she knew that he would have jumped forth if she hadn't. She felt his shivers as she slowly release her hold on him.

"Yaten…" She called softly out to him, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry…I wasn't able to protect you…" He apologized remorsefully, still not looking at her as he gently held her back by the hand.

Minako quietly shook her head, as she tried her hardest to hold back her tears.

They quickly paid the bill a second later and left the restaurant.

--

* * *

--

"You are serious?" Taiki laughed. "You are actually serious about acting a female role? This sounds so ridiculous!"

"Don't laugh." Seiya demanded, sounding a little stern. "You are not any better, Taiki."

"I accepted it because I was looking for a challange. Unlike you doing it for Usagi…"

"What's wrong with that? Yaten took the role because of Minako too." Seiya tried defending himself.

"That's because she's his girlfriend." Taiki reminded. "Who is Usagi to you?"

Seiya hestiated a reply at his question. Who was she to him? An intimate childhood friend? The girl next door? No, she was more than just that. Because to him, she is…

"The most important..."

"That's direct." Taiki smiled, hitting a note on his guitar. "Why haven't you confessed to her yet?"

"Confess? Am I allowed to?" Seiya shook his head distressingly. "Do you not remember what happened to Naomi-san or Jessica? The actress and singer who they rumored were my girlfriends?"

"Yes. One got her face disfigured while the other got her voice detoxified. Your fans are sure scary."

"I would rather die than let such things happen to Odango." Seiya declared with a sigh. "Since when did I start wishing that I wasn't a celebrity? Can I sing and yet not be idolized?"

"Don't say such silly things, Seiya." Taiki placing down his guitar continued. "From the very first day you step into this music industry and make a blast, there's no turning back…"

Seiya shook his head. "That's the reason why I wasn't please when Usagi took up acting. Now, she makes me worry for her safety everyday."

"At least you are in the same cast as her now… Does that somehow ease your worries?"

"By a little, I guess…" Seiya smiled lightly.

"Only a little? Then I guess I would have to help you keep an eye on her too." Taiki offered.

"Thanks…"

"You better catch some sleep. We have a group meeting with the director and the whole 'Sailor Cast Team' tomorrow. You want to look your best in front of Usagi, don't you?"" Taiki reminded.

"Hai… Hai…We artistes are not given any break even during the weekend. How tiring..." Seiya exhaustingly headed for his room.

"And, tomorrow will be another long day…"

--

* * *

--

"Seiya! You are here!" Usagi grasped onto his arm happily.

"Odango…" he returned a light smile.

"You only miss Seiya? What about me?" Taiki teased his blonde friend.

"I'm sorry." Usagi stuck out her tongue. "Hey, Taiki… Nice to have you here."

"I guess I am not wanted." Taiki said in a half-joking manner.

"No… No! You are not!" Usagi exclaimed while shaking her hands in front of herself. "I am really happy to have you in the cast too!"

"Alright. Alright, stop teasing her, Taiki. Shall we head for the meeting room? It's about time, isn't it?" Seiya reminded.

All eyes were on the three artistes when they stepped into the room filled with the actors and actresses of the series, SM. Some of actresses even stood up and approached the two musicians.

"You are the sexy lead singer, Seiya Kou!?" a brunette exclaimed in admiration before she introduced herself. "I am Rei Hino, I play Sailor Mars in the series… I love your songs! You are really talented, Seiya-san! I'm really excited to finally get the opportunity to work with you!"

Usagi looked displeasingly at Rei who was showing obvious interest in Seiya. She deliberately leaned closer to him as the two girls exchanged killing stares.

"Thank you." Seiya smiled politely as though he was addressing another fan of his.

"We welcome the Three Lights to our cast." An young actress with short sapphire hair offered a handshake to Taiki. "I'm Ami Mizuno, the character Mercury is played by me."

Taiki slipped his hand into hers. "Nice to meet you, Mizuno-san. I've watched your acts. You did pretty well for Mercury."

"Thank you." Ami courteously added. "Let me introduce you to the other cast crews, this is Makoto Kino, Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh, Setsuna Meioh, Hotaru Tomoe…"

The following actors exchange friendly greetings before proceeding to their seats.

" Where Minako?" Usagi finally noticing her best friend's absent asked.

"I'm not sure either." Makoto replied. "We tried contacting her, but she didn't answer her phone."

"That's strange. Yaten isn't here either." Taiki added.

"Do you think something bad might have happened to them?" Usagi asked in worries.

"Don't worry, Odango. They are no little kids anymore… I'm sure they will be fine. I'll try contacting Yaten again later." Seiya comforted.

Then, before Usagi could respond, the door slid opened as the director, Yonsei Eri, along with Mamoru and two other new actresses walked in.

"Good day all." The director started.

Everyone responsively stood up and greeted Yonsei.

"It's really an honor to have the Three Lights in our cast. I hope the three of you aren't camera-shy." the director joked.

"We will do our best, thank you." Taiki smiled politely.

"Everyone!" Yonsei clapped his hands twice. "They are the two new actresses that will be joining us for this season. This is Kakyuu, she will be acting as the Princess of Kinmoku and over here is Galaxia, the main villain for the season."

There went another round of exchange in greetings before the director announced. "Alright. All of you should know why our producer, Khim-san, isn't here with us today. He's currently in Kyoto for an award ceremony, and won't be back any time soon but that doesn't mean we can afford to be slacking. Sadly, this will be the last season for Sailor Moon, so for it, let's all do our very best and make this series a memorable one!"

Claps and agreements are instantaneously heard throughout the room.

The crew settled back down immediately after the scripts were passed. Usagi eagerly flipped through the pages and was seen smiling happily each time she noted a scene between her and Seiya, especially act 83 whereby they were placed on a date in an amusement park.

_"A date! I get to go on a date with Seiya!"_ Usagi was jumping with joy inside till she hit on act 27, a kiss scene with Mamoru at the airport.

She gasped, _"Oh no! Another scene with Mamoru… and Seiya is present in it too?" _

Her heart began to tremble in discontentment and fear. Would Seiya hate her if he witnessed her kissing another man? Would he ignore her? How would he feel? At that instant, Usagi wished she wasn't the main actress, Sailor Moon, so she won't have to play any romance scene with Mamoru especially now, when Seiya was around.

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked in concern, noticing her worried expression, and by chance caught a glimpse on the page Usagi was in.

"No- nothing…" Usagi lied, closing her script anxiously.

She hoped Seiya hadn't realize she was given a kiss act with Mamoru though she knew there was no point in hiding since he would find out sooner or later. She grasped onto her skirt uncomfortably. What should she do? She couldn't tell the director to take that scene away and she couldn't possibly back out now, but she didn't want Seiya to see her kissing another man. Usagi was so caught in her own grief that she didn't notice the director calling her repeatedly.

"Tsukino-san! Tsukino-san! Are you here with me?"

Seiya gave Usagi a slight nudge which instantly brought her attention back to the meeting.

"Ha-Hai?" She shrieked in surprise.

"Are you feeling alright, Tsukino-san?" The director asked in concern. "You look really pale. If you are not feeling well, please let me know. It's very important for the main actress to be taking note of her health…"

"Ha-hai… Sorry… I'm fine." Usagi bowed slightly, her expression still stiff from worries. All attention was on the lead actress now as she embarrassingly looked back down.

"Please excuse us." Seiya abruptly stood up. "Usagi hasn't been feeling quite well since morning, and I think it's best to get a doctor to see her. Pardon me, I'll take her there…"

"Please do." the director agreed. "It will be a headache if our main lead is out of the cast. No problem, Seiya-san. I will tell all the necessary for your part to Taiki-san and if you have any questions, do give me a call."

"Thank you for your understanding." Seiya departed as he gave his director an appreciation bow before exiting the room while holding onto Usagi's hand securely.

The couple unexpected actions had the entire meeting place covered with awkward silence.

--

* * *

--

This is not a new story plot of mine but an old one that I can't recall when I wrote it; found the script in my 'junk' folder. But I decided to place it up anyway. But, I am sure it's not meant for this site. So, I might take it down, I am still uncertain. Anyway, here's basic storyline, about the life of the actors/actresses behind the series, Sailor Moon. Portraying the tough settling of being a celebrity, seriously it's nothing glamorous backstage. Fame comes with a price to pay… Ya, that's the real world for you, betrayal, hatred and bad motive… and you think being a celebrity was easy and fun :P?

Well, I am not sure whether I will continue writing this plot, since it's one of my old ideas and I have higher reader's demand for my other two plots,_** the Love Legend**_ and _**National Psychical Academy**_. Hmmm… If the demand is good for this story than I will reconsider on continuing with it… if not, I will put it on hold for the time being. So, if you like this plot and want me to write more, just leave me a** Review** of your thoughts. Of course, the more reviews the more chance I will update it… Ok, thanks all for reading!


	2. I Hope My Voice Reaches You

--

**I Hope My Voice Reaches You**

--

"I am fine! I don't need medical attention..." Usagi insisted as she tried to stop Seiya from holding onto her hand while he dragged her down the car park.

"No, you are coming to the doctor with me…"

Reaching into his left pocket, he took out his car key, unlocked his crimson-red Ferrari and directed Usagi into it.

As soon as they both got into the car, Usagi continued her persistence.

"I said I don't need to…"

Seiya placed his finger over her lips, instantly stopping her resistance and making her blush at the same time. Her eyes widened by surprise when he leaned closer, as if to kiss her which made her back away from nervousness. Seiya continued to get closer and closer to her face. She closed her eyes, keeping them shut tight. Instead of kissing her, he settled his forehead against hers, checking her temperature.

"Hmmm… It doesn't seem like you are running a fever." He concluded, smiling to himself.

Feeling rather disappointed, she opened her eyes and found herself accidentally meeting his sparkling night-sky eyes. Their brows were still locked together with their lips just an inch or two apart. Instantly, she looked down at her lap, not sure of what to do or say now. He withdrew himself finding a faint pink color coating his cheek, finally realizing how close he was to kissing her already.

"I think it's still best to have your body checked…" He changed his gear into drive.

"Wait! Wait…" Usagi eagerly grasped onto Seiya's left arm, preventing him from setting off. "It's not necessary really! I am fine… I really am…"

"But, you looked so pale back then…" Seiya reluctantly pulled his gear back to park.

"That's… That's because…" Usagi hesitated and nervously glanced down.

She couldn't possibly tell him that she was mentally troubled over a kiss scene, could she? He might think she was insane, since that was not her first involvement in a romance act. She had done it several times and Seiya had most probably caught her kissing Mamoru on television, unless he didn't watch the series. But even so, she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"It's nothing…" She finally shook her head and looked away.

"You are going to the doctor." Seiya decided and let out a sigh.

If she wasn't sick, he was. Her clumsiness gave him headache. Tripping and hurting herself was one of her daily routine. When they were younger, he used to hold onto her hand wherever they went to prevent her from falling, but they were all grown-up now and he couldn't possibly protect her like the past, even if he wanted to. How he wish time could just reverse itself back to their childhood, so they could opening hold hands without media hindrance and public judgment. He regretted being a musician, it took away his freedom, his time and his most important, her.

"Please… don't torment with anymore worries…" he confessed softly, his head dropping down to the stirring wheel.

Besides the generating engine, nothing else was heard. Usagi stared guiltily at him, not knowing what to say. Oh no! What had she done? She silently scolded herself for upsetting and troubling her precious friend.

"I'm sorry… But, please believe me. I swear that I'm well and healthy! So… So… please don't worry about me…" She pleaded remorsefully.

He looked up, and was immediately convinced when he saw her near tears expression.

"Alright, alright… I believe you. So, please don't cry. No guys will ever want you if you always act like a little Odango." He teased, hoping to cheer her up.

But secretly, that was what he wanted. She was way too popular much to his displease. From young, it irritated him each time some neighborhood kids or schoolmates confessed to her and now that she had become an actress, guys trying to court her increased along with her popularity. Though, it was a relief that she took no interest in any of them _yet_, that still didn't lighten his uneasiness.

"Hump!" Usagi folded her arms out of annoyance. "That's none of your business. I enjoy a single life, unlike someone who is a womanizer…"

"Who are you referring to as a womanizer?" Seiya asked in surpirse.

"Eh? Don't try to act innocent here. I know about your girlfriends…"

"Girlfriends?! Since when? I might be the sexiest guy in Japan, with countless of girls falling over me, but I don't remember accepting anyone of them as my girlfriend But, I don't blame you for thinking that I have plenty, since I'm so cool."

"You? Cool? I don't see how…" Usagi giggled, secretly feeling happy to know that the rumors weren't real.

"I remembered I was given a line like this in one of my act with you." Seiya suddenly recalling a scene in the Sailor Moon series reached for his script in the backseat and started flipping it.

"Let's see…" He ran over the script before stopping at the middle. "Here! Act 34."

Usagi leaned forward and scanned through the page, realizing that it was the act whereby they bumped into each other.

"Oh, sorry!" Seiya read his first line aloud. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay…" Usagi played along.

"You again, Odango?" Seiya continued

"Wait a minute!" Usagi interrupted, stopping the act. "There's no _'Odango' _in here! You can't just add this silly nick in?!"

"I don't think the director will mind…" Seiya explained. "I've been calling you 'Odango' ever since young, it will sound awkward if I was to address you differently. Besides, it sounds really intimate and natural. Don't you think that I'm a genius for coming up with such ways to improve my role?"

"Not a bit!" Usagi shrieked. "Don't call me by that name during the cast will you?! It's embarrassing!"

"But I find it rather cute. Don't you think so too? Odango-hime?" Seiya teased.

"Not at all!" Usagi exclaimed agitatedly.

"Or do you prefer Usako?" Seiya asked trying to hide his jealousy. "The name given by your precious boyfriend, Mamoru…"

"He's not my boyfriend! It's just an act! An act! I don't even talk to him much in reality!" Usagi shouted in denial.

"Alright, alright! You don't have to get so fired up." Seiya tried calming her down.

Secretly, he was shocked by her overreaction, but relieved at the same time. At least he knew she wasn't in love with that tuxedo-mask man in reality.

"You are the one who started it!" Usagi argued back. "And this is not the first time! Why do you always assume that he's my boyfriend?!"

This caught Seiya speecheless. Why? Wasn't it clearly because she was acting the girl in love with Mamoru and that they both looked good enough to be a real couple. Seiya sighed quietly to himself. No good. What if one day she really fall for him? That would never happen, would it?

"_Damn! Should have taken up acting and audition for the tuxedo-mask role…" _He grumbled in his thought.

"You still haven't answered me." Usagi urged.

"Maybe because the two of you look so good together…" Seiya answered thoughtlessly.

"You actually think that...?" Usagi asked in a shaky voice.

He kept quiet her question, not willing to admit it. But the constant words of admiration on her partnership with Mamoru were so strong that they defeated his existence. Everyday, he feared that Mamoru might take her away from him for real. And, it was not like he didn't want to confess but would she accept him? No, it was more towards would his crazy fans accept her. He'd rather stay the way they were now than have his possessive fans hurting her, like what they did to his rumored girlfriends. If only she knew about his worries, his feelings for her, and if only his voice could reach her…

"So you actually think Mamoru and I should really be together?" Usagi assumed due to his silent hesitation.

"Baka! Baka Seiya!"

She looked at him with a pair of heartbroken eyes for a moment longer before she turned around, exited the car, and ran as fast as she could away from him. Tears stung her eyes, clouding her vision as they started to flow out her eyes.

"Odango! Wait!! Odango!!" Seiya cried in vain.

She heard him call her numerous times, but she didn't listen or stop. His calls just made her run faster in a random direction into the upper car park basement and out into the open street. She wasn't sure what compelled her to run away from him, but something inside her hurt, and it hurt badly. All these while, she was worrying whether it might upset him if he was to witness her kissing Mamoru in the act, but it turned out that he didn't care! He thought she was way better off with another man!

_"He doesn't love you! Baka! Baka! Usagi! Can't you see? You are nothing to him! He doesn't love you!_" She scolded herself mentally and dashed out into the moving traffic.

--

"USAGI!! WATCH OUT!!"

Usagi spun around to see an accelerating car coming off her direction. She couldn't move, and her feet were frozen to the ground as the car continued to move closer. She wanted to scream but no words came out. Her heart pounded in her chest loudly and quickly. Everything just seems to happen too quickly and she couldn't pick up her feet to avoid it. She shut her eyes hard, thinking that it was the end for her.

"USAGI!!"

Then, she felt someone gently shove her out of the way and the car stopped after a hit. The next thing she knew she was lying on the rocky ground, she opened her eyes not understanding what had just happened, other than someone shoving her. As she glanced through her surrounding, she saw panicking faces and heard scream of despair. What? What actually happened? She blinked and peered around her once more, still trying to figure out the commotion till her eyes landed on her savior.

"Sei… Seiya!!"

Usagi stumbled over to him. He laid motionlessly on his back with his handsome face covered in blood.

"No… No… SEIYA!!" She shrieked, her voice covered with shock and devastation.

Besides staring straight down at the lifeless young man, she was in a disable state to do anything else. Her mind went blank. She did not know what else was happening around her. The rapid whispering and talking throughout turned quiet and the crowd around them became vague in her vision. No! It must be a dream! Wake up! Please wake up from this nightmare!

"Sei… Sei… ya…" Usagi muttered his name as she reached out her trembling hands and touched him lightly in the cheek, only to find blood staining on her fingers.

"No… No… Please no…" She cried, but she was instantly saved from going insane when she saw his lids lifting up painfully.

"Od… Odango… Are you alright?" Seiya asked in a soft but worried tone.

Usagi's vision turned watery as tears began pouring out from her eyes.

"Baka… Baka! Seiya!" she choked out of misery.

He was dreadfully injured yet he only worried about her safety? Why? Why did he dashed out and saved her despite knowing the danger ahead? What was he thinking? No! What was she thinking? If she hadn't lost her trust and ran away from him, none of this would have happened.

"Are you hurt at all?" Seiya casked in concern.

Only his eyes moved as they quickly scanned through her body for injuries.

Usagi caught him examining her despite his severe pain and shrieked at him. "I'm fine! Baka! You shouldn't be worrying about me! Look at you… You are badly… badly… wounded…"

"That's good." Seiya responded with a smile, referring to her being unharmed.

"There's nothing good!" Usagi screamed back at him in tears. "Do you know the terrible condition you are in?! You are the stupidest guy alive! Baka! Baka! BAKA!! Why… Why… did you…"

"How unkind… Is this the way you show your appreciation to your savior? Even a child knows how to check for traffic when he crosses the road… You know, I only have one life… If you continue being so reckless, I might really die saving you the next time round…"

"You can't die!" She opposed and held onto his hand firmly. "Don't go! Don't leave me alone... You are not allowed to die! You hear me…?"

If Seiya could move his body, he swore he would have wiped away those sad tears off her lovely face.

"Don't cry…" He smiled and gave her hand a light squeeze. "With you… I still have a girly role in Sailor Moon to play remember? So, I'm not letting myself die just yet... besides... my voice... it hasn't reach you yet..."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Usagi asked bafflingly as she held his hand against her wet cheek.

"I've…something to tell you…" Seiya tried explaining, but his eyes were getting heavier and he can't keep them opened any longer.

"Seiya! Seiya…" Usagi rapid calls were the last he heard before everything went black.

--

* * *

--

"You should eat something, Usagi." Minako tried convincing her worried friend.

Usagi shook her head silently. It all passed by as a blur. The ambulance came with the paramedics carrying Seiya inside, arriving at the hospital, watching them rushed him into the emergency room and then sitting outside as she waited anxiously for any possible news.

_"Please god... Please let him be ok…"_ Usagi prayed earnestly.

She had lost track of time long ago even with the clock just a few feet away from her. Both Taiki and Yaten along with Minako came an hour later after being informed about Seiya's accident. It was actually a blessing that his parents were currently overseas for Usagi would never know how to face them at the moment. It was her fault that he ended up in the surgery ward, an accident that could be avoided if she was more careful. She didn't know what to think anymore, and all she could do was stare at the surgery door hoping someone would come out and inform her that Seiya was alright.

"At least drink something…" Minako patted Usagi shoulder concernedly.

Once again, she just shook her head in grief.

"But, you hadn't been consuming anything for the past few hours… You really should…"

"Minako…" Yaten gently pulled his girlfriend away from Usagi. "It's better to leave her alone for the time being."

Minako nodded with sadness in her eyes. Sensing his girlfriend's concern, Yaten patted her lightly on the head. "Don't worry... I know that idiot, he can't die that easily."

Though Yaten looked calm and composed on the outside, he was actually consumed with anxiousness in the inside. But. he was trying his hardest to remain cool since he didn't want to upset Minako or Usagi any further.

"You might want to listen to this…"

Usagi looked up to the source of the voice, surprised to find Taiki handing a miniature music player over to her. She gazed up at him oddly, not understanding his intention.

"I found it by accident. It's an unreleased song piece composed by Seiya… His solo…" Taiki explained. "I was intending to discuss it with him, but now... I think I finally understand his purpose for this song."

Usagi quietly took the player over, staring at it for a while longer before she inserted the earpieces and pressed the play button.

The soothing melody produced by a piano calmed her mind. Each key was played with such gentleness and smoothness that it sent off serene waves to the ears. Her eyes snapped wide-opened in absolute surprise when a familiar voice flowed in with the harmonious melody.

"Seiya…"

Usagi instantly secured her earpieces with both hands, fearing that they might drop off in the midst of the song.

It was almost magical. She was no longer in the hospital, but in a musical room, and before her sat a charming young man playing the black classical piano. He sang, and his angelic voice was full of affection and sincerity.

-

"_I hope my voice reaches you. _

_Slipping through the wind that coils around me, I vow:_

_I just wanna be with you forever. I love you. _

_I've been hiding my hesitation from  
The heartbeat that urges tomorrow on  
Lost in a dream from which I can't awaken  
When I met you, I knew the meaning of powerlessness  
And I touched a light that was too much to bear  
Slipping through the burning time  
I pretended not to notice  
But even if I close my eyes and ears  
Love wells up_

_I hope my voice reaches you. _

_Slipping through the wind that coils around me, I vow:_

_I just wanna be with you forever. I love you._

_  
I've found a love that I would risk my life to keep.  
I finally know why I had to live a life tainted with loneliness  
My love pours forth endlessly  
for your eyes, for your skin, for your warmth.  
I've just been fooling myself  
Someday I want to tenderly protect you  
And our precious future_

_I hope my voice reaches you. _

_Slipping through the wind that coils around me, I vow:_

_I just wanna be with you forever. I love you._

_  
I've found someone I can love so much,  
there's nothing to regret, even if I die.  
I'll leave my love behind within you. _

_Slipping through the burning time  
Now...  
I hope my voice reaches you. _

_I vow: I just wanna be with you forever. I love you."_

--

The song finished with a soft key note, but his voice remained locked in her mind, unable to escape.

_"Seiya…" _Usagi cried touching tears.

Did he wrote and sang it for her? She wasn't certain but whoever it was for, she could feel his strong love revolving throughout the song. It had instantly became her favorite piece among the many she loved, even if he meant it for someone else. Nothing really matters now. She would rather be hated by him than to know that he could not live through the accident.

Staring blankly into the midst, Usagi unconsciously hit the playback button. Once again, she saw his image by the piano and heard his voice singing along with the sentimental melody. It was as if he was really there-- alive and healthy. Eventually, she lost her eyes, letting them shut as she drifted into a dream of musical wave, a place where they could be together forever.

--

* * *

--

"Usagi! Usagi! Wake up!"

The continuous shaking and shouting woke the sleeping blonde. Usagi blinked, glancing around the area a bit confused until she saw Yaten's anxious expression. It was only then she remembered where she was and what had happened.

"How's… How's Seiya?!" Usagi asked eagerly, fully awaked.

"Seiya… Seiya's…" Yaten hestiated, his eyes saddened.

"How was he?! How was he?!" Usagi insisted, turning to ask Taiki who was looking down remorsefully as though he was trying to hide his tears.

"I'm sorry, Usagi…" Minako apologized as she took a few steps back and ran hurriedly.

Usagi just gaped at her, convinced that she saw gleaming tears trailing behind Minako before she disappeared into the corner.

"Minako!" Yaten shouted before running after his girlfriend.

Her friends agonizing behavior had Usagi fearing the worse.

"No… No… It can't be…"

Seiya was not dead, was he?

Usagi shivered, unable to think straight or even breathe properly, and yet again, tears blurred her vision.

"They hadn't moved him out yet…" Taiki directed as he walked away, and Usagi followed.

And soon, she found herself staring at a close door. Was this where they kept his body? No! She didn't want to believe it! But her brain wasn't functioning right. Everything just came too fast, and she wasn't able to handle the pressure or give a second thought.

Usagi promptly stepped into the room after the door was quietly opened.

"Seiya!"

She rushed forward to the only bed, and there laid a peaceful-looking young man with his forehead and hands covered with bandages. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Tears began streaming down her eyes like endless rivers.

"You can't die! You can't leave me alone!" Usagi cried aloud. "Baka! I haven't told you anything yet…"

Usagi covered her face with both hands as she allowed her upper-half to fall onto the empty spot of his bed, kneeling right beside him.

"How am I going to live on without you?" She wept and buried her face into the untidy sheet. "Baka... How could you… How could you… just die like that?"

She felt a deep wound inside. The pain squeezed her heart and crushed her lungs until she could hardly breathe. Nothing is going to cure her current injury. She wanted to end her life at that very instant so that she could be with him again, in heaven.

Then, she felt a hand tenderly stroking her head and heard a recognizable voice spoke, "Are you quite through cursing me?"

Usagi instantly shot back up and gazed unbelievably at the living man before her. "Seiya… You… You are not dead?"

Besides covering her mouth with both hands, Usagi wasn't quite sure how she should be reacting now. A minute ago, she was experiencing the worse grief ever and now the feeling of overjoyed paralyzed her.

"You are really unkind… Do you really wish for me to die?" Seiya sighed.

But before Usagi could respond, she heard soft giggling coming from behind.

"Taiki… Yaten… Minako!!" Usagi shrieked at the top of her voice as she held up her fists up and turned around, facing them with daggers in her eyes.

"No one said that he was dead." Taiki stated intelligently while trying to hold onto his laughter.

"Aren't we fine actors, Usagi? No wonder they want us in for the Sailor Moon casting." Yaten chuckled.

"Seiya…" Minako acted, as she held onto Yaten's hands and replayed Usagi's role.

"You can't die! You can't leave me alone! How am I going to live without you…" She finished her line and dramatically sobbed on Yaten's shoulder.

"Don't cry, my dear Odango…" Yaten played along, as Seiya's role. "There's no way I'm leaving you alone in this cold lonely world! We will be together forever and eveeeeerrrrr…"

"I didn't say that!" Seiya, in the background, shouted.

"Oh, Seiya…" Minako embraced Yaten. "I love you."

"I love you too." Yaten tightened the hug.

"And so they live happily ever after." Taiki, the navigator, finalized.

"The three of you!!!" Usagi snapped, stomped out of the room and went after her three escaping friends. "How dare you trick me?!"

"Take care, Seiya! We will come visiting tomorrow!" They shouted before disappearing from his sight.

Seiya sighed and laid back down, "What a mess…"

--

* * *

--

"Di-Did we outrun her?" Minako stopped, catching her breath only when they were out of the hospital.

"No way she can catch up with us. Since young, Usagi never wins catching…" Yaten reminded. "Oh? There's one time she won… that's when Seiya voluntarily slowed his pace and allowed her to catch him…"

"Yes… Yes…" Minako recalled. "Those were good times…"

"Ya…" Yaten agreed, his voice softenedwith slight disturbance in his eyes.

Many freedom and joy were taken away from them ever since they left childhood. Sometime, he wished he could return to the days when they weren't celebrities.

"Yaten…" Minako gazed concernedly at her boyfriend, knowing that he was still bothered by yesterday's incident, and was blaming himself for his disability to protect her dignity.

"Something happened?" Taiki asked, sensing the couple's distressed. "It's not like the two of you to not turn up for the meeting earlier today."

"I wasn't feeling too well… so…" Minako lied.

"It's ok, Minako." Yaten interrupted. "It's not her fault… It's me…"

"What happened?" Taiki asked with a frown.

"I was feeling too troubled to attend the meeting…" Yaten replied honestly. "But now, it's alright now..."

He paused his step and reached for Minako's hand. "If Seiya can protect Usagi despite he danger ahead… I can too… for you…"

"Yaten…" Minako affectionately wrapped her arms around him.

"I promise… from today on… No matter what happened, I will protect you." Yaten vowed.

Minako nodded and kissed her boyfriend lightly on the cheek.

"Ahem!" Taiki coughed. "I am still here, you know."

"Sorry…" They blushed lightly and reluctantly released each other.

"Though I am not sure what happened between the two of you." Taiki let out a sigh. "I'm very certain what the headline for tomorrow papers will be."

"What a headache…" Yaten stressed. "Seiya and Usagi are definitely in for some major public commotion…"

"It can't be avoided, since we are famous." Taiki concluded. "I am pretty sure that this hospital will soon be filled with cars belonging to reporters and fans…"

"Ya…" Yaten agreed. "We got to find a better parking location for tomorrow visit."

"_Things will definitely turn ugly after today…"_

--

* * *

--

"How long are you planning to keep crying, Odango?" Seiya asked, staring at Usagi who was now blowing her nose.

"That's because you are still alive…" Usagi replied out of relief as she pulled her chair nearer to his bedside. "You scare me! I thought you were dead!"

"I'm tough. A car can't kill me…" Seiya chuckled and pointed at bandages over his forehead. "Besides, from the looks of it, it's quite clear that I can't be dead. No one will bandage a corpse... You are still as slow as ever, Odango. No wonder they love to play pranks on you."

"I'm sorry…" Usagi looking down apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" Seiya asked, surprised that she did not argued back like usual since it had not occurred to him that she was blaming herself for his injuries.

"Why?! You got hurt because of me! That's why!" Usagi shouted, with a remorseful look across her face. "You are the worse Baka that I've ever seen! Jumping after me when you know the danger ahead?! You could have gotten yourself killed! Do you know you might have died from…"

"I don't mind dying…" He interrupted with a smiled, his expression showing no trace of remorse for his reckless act. "As long as you are unhurt, there's nothing to regret even if I died…"

"Wh..Why?" Usagi asked, not expecting such response, as though he was repeating those lyrics quoted from his dedicated love song to her.

-

"_I've found someone I can love so much,  
there's nothing to regret, even if I die.  
I'll leave my love behind within you."_

_-_

"Why?" Seiya repeated slowly.

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry at her question. Either she was playing dumb or she really was for the answer seemed clear enough.

But, Usagi didn't wait for him to response as she deliberately reached for her left pocket and took out a hand-sized music device. She didn't felt like hiding it from him, the fact that she knew about his ldedication song sang for his special someone.

"Where did you get that?!" Seiya panicked and shot straight up, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to be moving recklessly due to his severe injuries.

But the shock overshadowed his pain. She was holding onto his precious music player, the device that concealed his well kept secret.

"You… You listened to it?"

Usagi nodded quietly, "It's beautiful, and it has become my favourite among the many you wrote. Is it meant for somebody?"

He blushed and avoided her stare. "It is…"

"May I ask… Who is it for?"

She bit her bottom lip, afraid of what he was going to say. Was it for her? Or was he undergoing an undisclosed relationship? Many celebrities do that, and the song was for his secret girlfriend? If that was the case, Usagi wanted to hear how he would describe her, but at the same time she didn't want to know.

Seiya sighed heavily, _"So, my voice still hadn't reached her…" _

"She did something terrible to you?" Usagi jumped into conclusion when he saw the troubled look on his face.

"What do you think?" He asked casually. "I am in love with someone who is really slow, careless and love to cry… a lot…"

Usagi frowned, thinking that it wasn't a very good way to describe someone he lovedBut! Wait a minute! Why did it sound so recognizable? As if he was describing her.

"And, she's terribly clumsily too…" Seiya continued. "Like just earlier today, I saved her from getting hit by a car, ended up in the hospital, and when I woke up, I found her cursing me. Now, would you call that terrible?"

Usagi gasped loudly making Seiya laughed hard, and immediately felt a sharp pain hitting on his left wound. He reactively held onto it, a rather painful expression flashed across his face.

"Seiya! Are you ok?" Usagi shot up worriedly. "I'll go get the doctor…"

She turned but a hand grabbed hers, prevented her from leaving.

"No, don't go…" Seiya pleaded, not releasing his hold. "Don't go… Stay with me…"

"Bu…But…"

His alluring plead had Usagi stuck with a face of redness. A part of her didn't want to leave him, since his hand felt so warm against hers, but her other half urged her to seek the doctor, he needed medical attention, fearing that his wound might had gotten worse.

"It's nothing…" Seiya tried convincing. "I just moved too much… It's alright now."

"Re-Really?" Usagi asked in concern.

He nodded with a soothing smile. "I don't want anyone to be disturbing us… especially now…"

He gently pulled her over and the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed as she sat beside him with a dark red face. Usagi could hear her own heartbeat pounding loudly. It was almost deafening her. She avoided his stare and tried to hide her burning redness from him.

"You are denser than I thought." He whispered into her ears, sending tickling chill down her spine.

It took her several seconds to finally found the courage to gaze back up and into his mesmerizing midnight eyes. And soon, she felt his arm slithered around her waist, pulling her closer to him, not letting as much as a centimetre distance between them. Usagi did not resist him, allowing her lips to meet his with a light touch. She had longed for this moment ever since young. It wasn't like any other, not the ones she acted in her television series, those weren't real but this one was. A true kiss shared by two devoted lovers holding onto the same passionate feeling. His vigorous kisses with each touch filled with affection and a bit of hunger sent the butterflies in her stomach dancing around in frenzy. Never in her life did she knew a kiss could feel this good, this perfect, since to her, those in Sailor Moon were just lips exercise by which she needed to throw in facial expression to make them look believable.

They finally broke apart, nearly breathless, and gazing at each other. The only sound they heard were the rapid tired pants resulted from the lack of oxygen. Neither of them spoke as they kept their position, peering into each other love-drenched eyes.

"So, did my voice finally reached you now?" he asked in such an enchantingly tone that Usagi almost nodded her head, but she restrained.

To his surprise, she leaned closer towards him and kissed him on the lips, _"It just did…"_

_--_

* * *

--

I took a two week break from work, giving me spare time to update. Due to the pretty good demand from readers, I decided to give this old script of mine another chapter. The song, "I hope my voice reaches you" belongs and written by me. I hope this story isn't too dry or lack of creativity for you guys; since this isn't my favourite work. If you looked forward for more, just leave me a **Review**. And again, if the demand is good and if I got the time, I will continue with this plot.


	3. I Will Protect You & Our Future

--

**I Will Protect You And Our Future**

--

Usagi spent her entire night over at the hospital accompanying Seiya through his essential rest. She woke up feeling happy, very happy to say the least. To finally know about his feelings for her, to be able to hold onto his hand like how they used to, and to see his dedicate smile during her first glimpse definitely did brought the sun shrine down, warming her heart. But before the couple could even exchange their first words for the day, a doctor followed by two nurses entered asking Usagi to leave the room as they gave Seiya a thorough body examination.

Usagi reluctantly did as she wandered up and down the waiting ward worriedly. She prayed that his condition hadn't gotten worse upon remembering him grasping onto his wound last night.

_"Please god… let him get well soon…" _She pleaded, only to release her hands upon glimpsing a piece of half-opened newspaper left on the side bench.

Her eyes shot wide opened with shock as she picked the paper up and read the headline, _"Sailor Moon's recklessness cause Three Lights' lead singer, Seiya Kou, hospitalized" _

The papers even figured photographs of the accident scene with her kneeling before the injured Seiya. Usagi anxiously browsed a couple of lines down, _"Lead singer, Seiya Kou saved Sailor Moon, Usagi Tsukino, from her foolish act… Unhappy and outrageous fans blamed Sailor Moon for injuries caused to their idol and doubt her capability to continue protecting the world in the television series."_

Usagi couldn't help but feel a little distress over the article's proclaim as she continued scanning through the paragraphs, _"Seiya agreed to join the acting cast as Sailor Star Fighter in the Sailor Moon Final Series, Sailor Stars, but can he still handle the role after the accident or will they need a replacement?"_

In the next page, another journalist headlined: _"Seiya Kou secret girlfriend revealed?! Is he undergoing an undisclosed relationship with lead actress, Usagi Tsukino? Are they currently dating? A new pairing for the Sailor Star series: Moon and Fighter?"_

Usagi nervously hid the papers behind her upon hearing a soft click coming from the door.

"How is he? Is he alright?" She anxiously asked the doctor who had just exited the room.

"He will be fine as long as he rest well in bed." The doctor answered frankly. "His wounds might open up with unnecessary movement, so I suggest him to stay in bed as much as possible…"

"Thank you, Sensei(doctor)!" Usagi showed her gratitude with a courteous bow before proceeding back into the room.

Tears blurred her vision when she saw her boyfriend seated upright in his bed while smiling charmingly back at her.

"Seiya!" She cried out loud before dashing over to him, letting her upper-half fall onto an empty spot of his bed.

"Od-Odango? What's wrong?" Seiya asked concernedly and slipped his hand into hers.

Usagi shook her head earnestly before wiping her tears off with her free hand, "I am so glad… the doctor said that you are going to be alright… I am so glad..."

"You cried because of this? You are so cute." Seiya laughed.

"I'm not cute!" Usagi protested firmly. "Baka! I was worried sick! And stop laughing… It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry to have worried you, and thank you for accompanying me through the night."

"I should be the one thanking you! You saved me! If it wasn't for my recklessness, you won't have to end up here… with all these injuries…" She sniffed as her guilty conscious emerged, seizing her emotion.

"Don't cry…" He muttered and placed his forefinger and thumb under her chin, raising it until she was looking into his eyes.

"I can't control myself, Odango…" He explained earnestly. "When I saw you in danger… My reflexes just acted instantaneously. My mind, my body, my heart… everything in me just wanted to protect you so much… so much till it can't be controlled…"

Usagi was entranced by his words and could only gazed wordlessly back into his dark blue eyes. The longer she stared at him, the more she wanted to plant a kiss on his rosy lips.

"Can… Can you kiss me?" She asked unconciously and immediately gasped softly with a thick blush, upon realizing what she had just said.

Seiya smiled at her request and slid his fingers down her chin again to lift her face up. Usagi shut her eyes, as the distance between them diminished but she didn't receive what she had expected. Seiya teased her with a playful grin, kissing her everywhere on her face and neck but her lips. When he finally withdrew himself away, Usagi glanced discontentedly back at her boyfriend who was chuckling to himself.

"Seiya…" She frowned lightly.

"Hm? Isn't that what you wanted?" Seiya asked mischievously.

"I wanted this…" She murmured and leaned forward, bringing his lips to hers and contacting them together into a firm kiss.

Seiya allowed his hand to move to the back of her head as he sweetly kissed her back. She intimately continued the kiss, letting her hands slithered around his neck gently while carefully avoiding his wound. He caressed her lips vigorously for a few seconds more before backing away, and with his hand still behind her head and waist, their lips was barely apart.

"No matter what, I'll continue to protect you and our future…" He breathed against her lips before his lips returned to hers hungrily, not even stopping for a second to hear her response.

If it wasn't for the passionate kiss, Usagi would have come up with a protest as she did not wish to see him get injured because of her again. Despite so, she was secretly feeling pleased. It was rather ironic as a part of her wanted him to continue protecting her while the other didn't. But one thing was for certain, she didn't want him to let her go, not ever. She needed him. She needed him in her life. Her needs for him to stay by her side hadn't change ever since childhood, and she even went through the extent of taking up acting just in hope to be accepted by him.

They broke apart at the sound of the door knock.

Seiya frowned displeasingly at the interruption, "Come in…"

The door flung wide opened hastily.

"SEIYA!! How's your injuries?! What's your condition?!" The Three Lights' manager, Yuya Asoku, rushed in followed by Taiki, Yaten and Minako.

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" His three friends greeted with a warm smile.

"Usagi, did you have a wonderful night with your new boyfriend?" Minako asked with a mischievous grin as the other two boys giggled lightly.

But, Usagi simply ignored them, obviously showing her friends that she was still angry at them for their prank.

"What have you done to your face?!" Yuya cried and dramatically held onto Seiya's chin. "How are we supposed to sell your music records with your current looks?!"

Seiya jerked his face out of his manager's hand and replied bluntly. "I sell my voice, not face…"

"How can you say such things, Seiya?!" Yuya exclaimed in shock. "In the entertainment industry, your look is as important as your voice! How many times must I remind you to be careful…"

But, his lecture was interrupted by a sudden cell phone ringing.

"I'm sorry…" Usagi apologized earnestly before exiting the room to answer her cell.

"Hello? Mum?"

"Usagi! You got to get back home immediately!" Her mother screamed in the phone. "There's a mob of people crowded outside our house demanding to see you… Your father and I have no clue what they want, but they seem angry when we told them you aren't home… We are not sure what's happening and we couldn't get out of the house with them outside…"

"Don't panic, mum… I'll be back soon." Usagi quickly hanged up and stood there for a second or two trying to clear her thoughts and worries.

There was no way she could walk into the room with a troubled look and announced to everyone that she needed to leave. She didn't want to worry Seiya as she was sure that he would insist on following her back despite his injuries if he knew about her present situation.

Usagi took a deep breath and entered the room.

"I'm sorry, Seiya. But I have to go…" Usagi announced whileapproaching her boyfriend with a pleasant smile. "Mum just called and it seems like she has forgotten to bring her house key out with her..."

Seiya kept quiet and stared at his girlfriend for a second longer, checking to see if her face held any lie. But with her such a pleasant expression, she seemed to be telling the truth. And, even if she was really lying, he wouldn't have known for Usagi was a gifted actress since they didn't honor her with the best leading actress award for nothing.

"You should get going then…" Seiya smiled.

Usagi nodded and reminded him, "Please remember the doctor's words... You must rest more in bed and drink plenty of water… and…"

"Hai… Hai… You don't have to worry about me…" Seiya grinned at her caring nature.

"Promise me to take good care of yourself…" Usagi pleaded as she tenderly held onto his hand. "I'm sorry for not being able to accompany you through today… You really, really got to get well soon alright?"

"I will…" Seiya gave her hand a gentle squeeze before reluctantly letting it go. As soon as he did, Usagi clenched her hands into fists to keep herself from grabbing onto him again. She gave him a cheery smile, not wanting to show him that she wasn't happy.

"I will come visiting soon…" She waved pleasantly before leaving the room.

--

Once Usagi had exited, her smile immediately vanished. Her act was over and she didn't need that smile anymore. She never thought acting can be this painful since there was a huge difference between acting as an actress and lying as a girlfriend.

Usagi turned with an attempt to rush down the hallway and out of the hospital as fast as she could but three familiar voices stopped her intention. "Usagi! Wait there!"

"Taiki, Yaten, Minako…" Usagi spun around surprised to see her three friends catching up with her. "I'm sorry… but I really have to go… my mother…"

"Stop your silly act, Usagi…" Minako interrupted. "Your mother didn't lock herself out of the house. We know you need to rush back because of a crowd of angry fans…"

"Ho-how did you…" Usagi asked in shock.

"Your acting was flawless. But, it's just so happened that I've got a text message claiming that the Three Lights fans have gathered at your home…" Taiki explained.

"Please don't tell me you are planning to get out of this hospital without securities…" Yaten sighed. "For your information, there are a mass of reporters and fans outside of this building right now. There's no way you can get back home without assistance…"

"Oh no! I've totally forgotten about this…" Usagi stressed.

"Don't worry. We have securities and cars ready at the back entrance. Let us bring you back." Taiki offered.

"But, what about Seiya? Someone got to keep an eye on him." Usagi insisted with concern over her boyfriend's well-being.

"Yuya-san is currently inside with him, besides there are doctors and nurses here… With the tight securities outside, fans and reporters can't get into the hospital. Furthermore, Seiya is the one who wanted us to follow you back…" Yaten explained.

"Sei… Seiya did?" Usagi gasped in surprise.

"I guess he sensed something… You should know that he's pretty sharp…" Taiki reminded.

"But I don't think you should go back, Usagi." Minako stated thoughtfully.

"But I need to…" Usagi asserted. "The fans and paparazzi will continue pestering my parents till I show up personally…"

"But… they might hurt you…" Minako argued. "His fans are crazy! Did you know what they did to some of Seiya's rumored girlfriends?!"

"But, Seiya got hurt because of me!" Usagi shouted, silencing her friends. "It's only reasonable that his fans are angry at me! I can't possibly be hiding behind Seiya forever, and seeking for his protection! Can't you guys understand? I don't want to cause anymore trouble to him… I've already hurt him… this is the least I can do… at least not to run away…"

Her three friends could only stare wordlessly back at her. They understood her intention perfectly well and they too knew that sooner or later, Seiya would find out about his fans hectic harassment against Usagi and her family. And he would definitely take matters into his own hand despite his current injuries.

"Let's go then…" Usagi directed as they followed her down the corridor.

--

* * *

--

"Yuya…" Seiya who had remained quiet abruptly spoke. "What do you think my fans are doing at the moment?"

At least an hour had passed since Usagi and the others had left but Seiya still couldn't stop the uneasiness scorching inside him.

His manager jerked a little by his question. He knew what most of his fans doing presently. They were currently outside Usagi's residence demanding for an explanation for causing injuries to their idol.

"I don't think they are doing anything. Why did you ask?" Yuya smiled nervously back at him.

"You should know why…" Seiya glared suspiciously at him before reaching for the television remote.

"Don't! Wait!"

Yuya shot up as he tried to stop Seiya from switching on the television but to no avail. The flat-screen was already running its news channel.

Seiya eyes widened with shock upon witnessing a crazy mass of people situated outside a familiar residence.

"Odango…" He sat up anxiously when he saw Usagi and his friends arriving in a black vehicle. They were followed by various securities and police forces who immediately came forth as they tried to calm the crowd down.

"Usagi Tsukino! Sailor Moon! Stay away from Seiya!!"

Girls were forcing their way through the securities to get closer to Usagi as she tried making her way into the house with much difficulty. People were pushing, screaming, cursing and yelling, "Bitch! You call yourself Sailor Moon?! Sailor #$& my #$& ! You should be the one hospitalized! Not Seiya!"

Seiya watched, much to his agony, how a few fans managed to break loose from the securities hold.

"You bitch!" A relatively tall girl wearing a red hat that covered up to her eye level rushed forth and slapped the actress across her cheeks. "I will never approve you with Seiya! Stay away from him!"

Immediately, Taiki and Yaten tried pushing the attacker back as Usagi held onto her burning cheek. Seiya was trembling uncontrollably as he continued to stare at the outrageous commotion being played on screen.

Yuya swallowed hard when he saw Seiya clutching his fists. "Erm… Seiya… This…"

"Hold me a press conference." Seiya demanded seriously, his eyes glued down onto his bed sheet.

"What rubbish are you talking about?" Yuya declined in shock. "You are in no state to attend any conference! I'm never allowing you to…"

"Just organized a damn conference!" Seiya burst out, his dark blue eyes glaring severely at his startled manager. "They want to interview me?! Question me, don't they?! So, I will give them what they want!"

He recklessly climbed out of bed in an attempt to exit the room but his legs weren't in any condition to handle his desire as one of his knee gave way to the ground.

"Are you crazy?!" Yuya yelled as he tried to aid Seiya back up to his feet. "You can't even walk steadily! There's no way you can attend a press conference in your current state!"

"Don't touch me!" Seiya demanded sternly as he tried getting up onto his feet with his own will. "Get me the best make-up artist, stylist for the conference…"

"I am not going to…"

"JUST DO IT!! Do you seriously think I will obediently rest in bed when all these are actually happening in Odango's place?! There's no way I can allow them to continue hurting her!" He glared determinedly into his manager eyes. "So, do it! Just get me there!"

--

--

"Does it hurt?" Minako asked worriedly as she watched Taiki placed a bandage over Usagi's slap cuts. The actress shook her head with a small smile hoping to calm her concern friends down.

"Do you think it will leave a scar?" Minako grabbing onto Usagi's hand asked Taiki anxiously.

"Not from the looks of it…" Taiki answered, capping up the bottle of medical alcohol.

"Don't worry, Minako… It's nothing severe…" Usagi soothed with a smile.

"It is! Usagi! That girl, whoever she is, slapped you! Do you seriously understand how important your outlook is as an actress?!" Minako argued back loudly. "And what if Seiya finds out about this?! He'll probably go crazy…"

"Ya… like holding a press conference in his current injuries…" Yaten hanging up his cell phone announced.

"WHAT?!" Usagi shot up in absolute shock.

"Yes… I just got a call informing us that, that idiot is currently on his way to Ketoha Convention for an interview conference." Yaten replied while clutching onto his cell.

"No wonder all the fans left…" Taiki stated as he lifted the curtain to glimpse out of the window.

"That BAKA!!" Usagi shrieked, rushing out of the house without further hesitation.

--

--

A huge mass of crowd had gathered outside a convention building as they tried to squeeze through a row of uniformed securities. Cameras were flashing, videos were tapping, and fans were screaming inside the building.

"Seiya!! SEIYA!! SEIYA!!"

The screaming got louder when the young idol with his long black hair tied neatly back into a low ponytail made his appearance. He was dressed in a smart black suit and was accompanied by four bodyguards as he proceeded up to the central stage.

"SEIYA!! SEIYA!! SEEEIYAAA!!"

The singer expressionlessly sat down before the long conventional table with a row of different microphones set on top of it.

"… Questions?" Seiya started, not bothering to began with an opening speech.

What was the point anyway? All these reporters didn't come here for an introduction. They knew about his accident well enough to be spreading ridiculous rumors. Though Seiya looked well and confident in the eyes of the thousands, he was consciously trying to endure the piercing pain coming from his wound. Seiya knew he was in no condition to be anywhere out of bed, but he couldn't possibly allow the media to continue pestering Usagi just because they couldn't reach him.

"Is it true that you deliberately rushed out and saved Usagi Tsukino from getting hit by a coming car?" a reporter in sunglasses questioned.

"Yes, it's true." Seiya answered frankly.

There was a loud reaction of rapid murmuring before another lady asked, "Why would you risk your life for actress, Usagi Tsukino? Is it true that you were undergoing an undisclosed relationship with her."

There was a brief moment of silence before he voiced softly.

"I love her…"

His confession silenced the crowd. Cameras stopped flashing, reporters weren't jotting down speeches anymore, and there wasn't a soul talking, only the idol's sincere voice through the microphones was heard. "I've love her ever since young… always… but I wasn't brave enough then to confess my feeling…"

Seiya paused to take a breath as he glanced through the crowd that was in shock.

"And when I've finally found my courage to, I was already a celebrity, and she was just a normal high school girl back then. Many times, I lied about my feelings for her as I believed to get involved with a celebrity like me will brings nothing but troubles to her. But, she eventually caught up with me by becoming the lead actress of the Sailor Moon cast. Then, I thought… since we're both celebrities, I can finally open up to her, but things never did turn out the way that I've predicted. When the hindrances were brought up, I once again doubt my capability to protect her… and yet again… I lied and avoid the fact… Till yesterday, when I witnessed the danger before her, I couldn't lie to myself anymore…"

Seiya abruptly stood up. "I'm not going to lie anymore… I love her… I love Usagi Tsukino. And I want to protect her and our future… I understand that as celebrities, we need to uphold our images, our reputations, and there are many issues that we could not control even how hard we try… But still, I wish to protect her… Even if it meant to stop singing and to drop out as an artist…"

Fans were seen gasping in horror at his final sentence.

"If I wasn't a celebrity, will the harassment against Usagi stop? If the answer is yes, I will immediately quit singing…"

Various cries of objections and sadness were heard at his intention.

"I didn't meant this as a threat. I just want to clarify to everyone that it isn't Usagi's fault…So, please stop blaming her… She doesn't deserve any bad judgment for the accident. It was me who wanted to save her and I'll never regret it. And finally, whether our relationship together is being approved or not, I'll still continue protecting her…" Seiya gave his crowd a slight bow of gratitude.

"Thank you… That's all I wanted to say…"

No one stopped the singer for another question but light sound of applause was heard before the door closed behind him.

--

--

"That was a brilliant speech, Seiya…" Yuya praised after they entered the dressing room. "And you look pretty fine to me. I'm amazed by your fast recovery! Oh, pardon me…"

The cell rang as his manager exited the room to answer it.

As soon as Yuya closed the door, Seiya collapsed onto the nearest chair with his lower-body falling powerlessly to the cold ground while he let his upper-half to rest on the wooden block. His body was screaming in pain and he could feel his various muscles tearing. The severely injured singer couldn't find anymore available strength to stand up since all these reckless movements had caused his wounds to open back up and his head to hurt terribly. He let out a soft growl of pain as he shook his head lightly trying to keep himself from losing conscious.

_"Damn it, Seiya! You can't just pass out now! If not, all your effort will be wasted!" _He silently reprimanded himself. _"Get back up on your feet! Come on! Get back up!" _

Seiya struggle, using all his available strength just in hope to stand back up.

After much effort, he managed to steady his two feet on ground but a sudden pain on his left abdomen caused him to lose his balance. Then, a delicate arm hastily reached forth, supporting him on time before he hit the solid floor.

"BAKA!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

Seiya's attention flew towards the familiar cries, shocked to find a beautiful face glaring worriedly back at him.

"Od… Odango? Why…"

"You are really the worse baka in this whole entire world!!" Usagi cried aloud, her tears smudging her vision. "Didn't I tell you not to get out of bed?! You had me worried sick!! BAKA!! BAKA!! Doing stuffs like this!! I will never forgive you if you were to die protecting me!! I will hate you for the rest of my life!! You hear me?!"

More tears flow out from her watery eyes as she tried wiping them away with both hands.

"You can't bear to hate me…" Seiya chuckled lightly and using his remaining energy, he helped her dry the excessive tears flowing down her chin. "Because I'm way too cool..."

"BAKA!!" Usagi scolded her boyfriend who was now smiling at her. "I'm being serious here!! You always take yourself so lightly! All you ever think about is my condition!! What about yours?! I will really never forgive you if anything were to happen to you!!"

"It can't be helped…" Seiya explained briefly, feeling his energy vanished from his body as he leaned forward and laid his head on Usagi's shoulder for support. "Because, you mean the world to me…I can't stand to see you get hurt…"

"Baka… Do you know you are really important to me too? Without you, my life wouldn't be right…" Usagi confessed as she tenderly wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed into his ear.

"I love you, Seiya…"

His eyes shot wide opened at what she had just said. He smiled a delighted smile before shutting his lids gradually, whispering, "I love you too, Usagi… I love you too…"

--

* * *

--

Honestly, I don't know whether this chap is good or not. I received mails requesting for an update on this plot thus I decided to post an update. Was it good? Was it good? I am not sure myself… I can't help but find it rather plain… lol… Yup! Of course there will be more characters coming up! Anyway, do leave me a **review** ya?


End file.
